emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1011 (19th December 1985)
Harry, Jackie and Matt almost come to blows, whilst Terence leaves to run a ski slope. Also, Alan is thrilled when Caroline accepts his invite to Christmas at his. Plot Sandie is reluctant to talk to Derek when he asks her if she's seen Tom recently. Alan asks Caroline to join him for Christmas dinner inviting Kathy and Nick too, aware that he'll be spending it alone. She agrees to think about it. As Terence says goodbye to them both ahead of leaving Beckindale, she tells Alan that they will join him after all. Matt and Jackie hear a pig in distress on Mowlam's Farm and go to tend to it. Harry finds Jackie trespassing on his land, he grabs hold of him and orders them both off his land. Matt says a pig got caught up in some barbed wire and needs the vet. Harry tells them to go before they get hurt. Jack decides something needs to be done about him when he hears the news. The villagers gather at the Village Hall for the Christmas pantomime of The Wind In The Willows. Jackie's disappointed when he finds out Sita will be spending Christmas with her family and not coming to the farm and becomes moody with her. He asks her if they will spend separate Christmases together when they get married and she fails to see what he's fussing about. He pushes her to pick a date for their wedding and when she is reluctant he blames it on her father picking up on the fact that he's white. She admits that she's not as sure as she was on marrying him and wants to spend some time apart from him. She hands him back his engagement ring which he later throws away in the street. The village pantomime ends in a rendition of 'O Little Town of Bethlehem' led by Amos. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Jack - Clive Hornby *Pat - Helen Weir *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Sam - Benjamin Whitehead *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terence Turner - Stephen Marchant *Archie - Tony Pitts *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sita - Mamta Kash *Harry Mowlam - Godfrey James *Derek Warner - Dennis Blanch Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and back room, front exterior *Village Hall - Interior and exterior *Beckindale Shop - Exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and parlour *Mowlam's Farm - Fields *Home Farm - Study and office Notes *Last appearance of Terence Turner until 4th January 2006 and final appearance of Stephen Marchant in the role. When Terence returned 21 years later, Nick Brimble took over. *Last appearance of Archie Brooks until 19th August 1986. *The cast singing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem' at the pantomime plays over the credits. Category:1985 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes